


A Dance With Villain

by Scornine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Shall we dance?





	A Dance With Villain

**Author's Note:**

> 与反派的共舞。发生于《Onsen, Evil, And Failed Tricks》之前的故事。

那不是他的本意。

窗外是凛冽，纯白，又总不间断的暴雪。落下的冰晶在玻璃上结了一层薄薄的冰霜，但还没能妄图将丝线游走开就被除雪装置刮去了。

正如他所有本应还算游刃有余的谋划。

“象吃象七。”

迦勒底风景最好的窗台就在他身边。

从被召唤至今，莫里亚蒂总是在这里，将一个又一个接下来即将踏下的落脚点予以细致谋划。

“后吃马前兵。”

他可以高声独唱那些以华丽词藻修饰的，关于邪恶，阴谋或者所谓数学的高不着边的论调，尽管身边根本不缺毫不信赖或者警惕的目光，但在这个布置着漂亮胡桃木小圆桌，身后放置着种类周全而数量不多的伏特加，金酒，威士忌以及各色调制用酒，只有他一人使用的吧台边，一切都能在酒液的晃动声里，或者说红茶杯的瓷盏碰撞声里迎刃而解。

“象吃象八，Discover Check。”

因为莫里亚蒂不愿承认有朝一日，自己唯一而致命的仇敌，会翩翩而至，和他一同坐在这扇高落地窗前下棋。

并且随着那人手里白色的象落地，他也同样知晓，这盘棋，已经以自己的败北为结局，而告终。

“绝杀。”

福尔摩斯。夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

在詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂正处辉煌之时，狠狠地截断这股黑色潮流的终结者。

宿敌感，恨意，不可明示的恐惧，以及各种暗暗交织着的情绪，都在他见到那个被刻在灵魂里的熟悉身影时，被裹挟在一起，变成了刮向他的凛冽寒风。而事实也同样残酷，只要福尔摩斯所属阵容与他对立，那么不论结果如何，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂总会是输家。

“我说过赢家拥有一次许愿的权力。那么，你的愿望是什么？夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

手里浅金色的拐杖一敲桌脚，仿佛主人有多期待侦探将提出的要求似的，而后便被握着拢回银发男人豆沙色的马甲旁。教授站了起来，一副从容不迫的模样，但垂下后抬起一瞥的目光没有忽略身前的侦探放下代表胜利的白象，捏住自己那只黑色国王的棋子，然后替换而上的动作。

“我比较希望在这个二十一世纪的时间点，也能够找到莱辛巴赫，教授。但是这对你来说太过辛劳……那就允许我使用一下你的私人吧台好了。我记得你藏了不少好酒。”

侦探也一样没有穿着那招摇碍事的外套，但腰封依然随身佩戴。没等教授首肯，便已经自顾自的走进这个整洁精致，酒的摆放甚至按照一定顺序的吧台，毫不客气地拿下一瓶波尔多红葡萄酒，利落地拔塞，当着教授的面拿出一只看起来昂贵，使用次数较多的红酒杯。

然后喝了一口。

莫里亚蒂看起来没有生气，甚至连那副淡然的表情也丝毫未变。但在夏洛克·福尔摩斯拿着战利品走出吧台时，他拿回了这个曾经的私人财产的控制权——同样走进吧台，摆上酒杯，Gin,Dry Vermouth，按住调酒器，接着熟练地给自己调制了一杯马汀尼。

“希望你喜欢这个战利品。要来一杯吗？”

“谢谢，但是不。”

侦探没有回到圆桌，而是径自坐上这个胡桃木吧台，晃着酒杯，一副随意散漫的模样，目光却全在自己拿着杯子的右手上。

“你为什么依旧喜好这些……形形色色的诡计。”他的拇指搓了搓食指和中指指尖，在鼻底下一嗅后，抬头问。

“毕竟我们的胜负总是以我的出局而告终，难得见面，下意识的总会想掰回一局，应该也算常见吧？”啜饮没有因为被阴谋被拆穿而突然产生停顿，银发男人不紧不慢的放下酒杯，转头看着正坐在自己身旁吧台上的侦探，耸耸肩道。

“但是我相信你知道大部分的负面效果无法对我起效，教授。如果较量就是这些平淡无奇的手段，也许你应该重新思量一下方式。”

侦探把尚未喝完的杯子举在眼前晃了晃，跳下吧台便走向那扇沉重的实木大门，一副毫无停留打算的模样。

“跳支舞吗？”身后的男人问。

“恕我拒绝…” 被邀请者没有回头。

“喀嚓！”

“……呜…？”

脚下的突然发软没让夏洛克·福尔摩斯将拒绝表述完成，迈出的脚步顿时重心不稳，那只玻璃杯也随之脱手而出，无力地摔碎在地板上。酒液溅上羊毛地毯的一角，殷红顿染。

手臂被强硬的力道拽住，这至少避免了他的脸和地板来个亲密接触，但此时在侦探眼里，也是多余的故施善心。福尔摩斯用力一挣，但来自后方的力量更加顽固，没有放他落上地板。

“伎俩是不怎么入流，但是你依旧让它生效了，我亲爱的夏洛克。”

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂低着头，看着自己的宿敌脸颊上无法抑制地泛起的淡色红潮，以及那双仍然锋利得一如既往，像手术刀一般想要将他层层破开，如祖母绿，或者薄荷般冰冷的青绿色眼睛。

“Shall we dance，Sherlock?”依旧优雅，无可挑剔——在语调上。

“Sure.”

并且好心地替侦探回答了。

银发男人一揽侦探的腰身，握住男人偏细的手腕脚步一迈，便自顾自的在一百多年后的极地，又一场无声的败局后，以及这扇高大，尽是白色飞雪的落地窗前，与宿敌翩翩跳起舞来。

 

问题出在？

“命运使然，侦探先生。你一定会赢下那盘棋。”

娴熟的转身，再次迈腿，以及单方面的礼数周到。

“只有黑棋的王与其他不同，可以极大催化白棋上药物的效果。”莫里亚蒂微微低头，抿着嘴角笑着。侦探的身高本应高于教授，但在这不公平的无力化之下，他只能努力抬头，强硬的盯着那双深蓝色，遍布着欺诈，而此时也同样涌动着满意的眼睛。

“但是我相信你识破了这个小花招。”

教授甚至贴心地跳了女舞，毫不介意对方几乎无法配合着踏出正确舞步的状况。

“你认为，为什么吧台上会有波尔多红葡萄酒这种……迦勒底根本没有，而你却偏爱的东西呢？”

“莫里亚蒂你……”夏洛克·福尔摩斯的瞳孔一缩。

但却并不是一副发现了盲点的表情。

他并没有在被召唤的第一时间，就确认到迦勒底的酒类库存——而事实上大部分从者也不会这么干，除非是些特例的职业。教授也清楚这一点，那支红葡萄酒就是最好的证明。

但福尔摩斯敢喝下那杯酒的依仗，不是这些。

“酒精和适当的花招，这就是存在于葡萄酒里，被我所需要的东西。虽然我没有想到，你真的选择了它，但这并不是能够困住你的枷锁。毕竟你永远那么深思熟虑。”

“咔嗒…咔…咔嚓！…”

腰封上的最后一个金属扣，以及连腿根的皮带扣也未被遗漏地解开后，那件各种意义上都份量足够的金属腰封失去了支撑，落在了地毯上发出沉闷的声响。

“但是为什么……”

即便如此，侦探依旧不死心地奋力挣扎着将疑惑掷出，摔上台面。

“为什么这些不入流的东西，能够对你，一个Ruler起效，是吗，夏洛克？”

数学教授哼笑了一声，将怀中被迫充当舞伴的男人的疑问补充完整了。

“是变量X哦。”

“只有满足这个最重要的条件，无解才能变成有解，再得到破解后的答案。”

“……”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯的身躯逐渐软下，只能依靠着教授的支撑才能保持站立，头脑发沉，意识却没有受到强烈的影响。高速思考的大脑搜寻答案，列出假设，而反复推理得到的关键词……

是“叠加”。

不只是时间，量，与次数，还有不可出丝毫纰漏的前提叠加。

没等他继续想些什么，背后猛地传来的硬物触感将侦探的注意力尽数拽回，才注意到自己已经抵到了吧台的硬木。

福尔摩斯偏头一瞧自己被教授按在台面上的手，无端的恼怒四散涌出而出，直让他狠命一挣，没能挣开，但手肘却击上了一旁陈放着的精致杯盏。

“啪……！咔嚓！”

而那些漂亮的酒杯也没能在这蛮横的动作下幸免，几只随着福尔摩斯的动作飞出，无辜地摔得粉碎。

“第一个问题的答案，你不想知道吗？福尔摩斯。”

“……”

侦探的头颅垂了下来，不肯再盯着教授那双蓝色过深的眼睛。那像海底的漩涡，直把人往深渊里拖。

不过脸上倒是一幅勉强愿意倾听的模样。

“那瓶波尔多，确实是为你而放的。”

换到的是侦探略微松动的表情。

“即便我的存在本身于你之后才出现在新宿，但在我开始调查之前，确实不知道你这个最伟大的侦探也成为了英灵。我在现世之初，甚至曾经怀疑过自己到底是不是莫里亚蒂，因为看起来，这个世界上还没出现夏洛克·福尔摩斯这位英灵。”

“但是你，又怎么可能在我出现后，迟迟未至呢。夏洛克。毕竟我是因为‘你的故事’才会出现的。”

“所以在这个吧台建好前，我就把这支红葡萄酒放在那个位置，一边搜索着你的讯息，一边等待你的到来。”

如此的话语，足以让人误认为是对情人的爱慕诉说，或是正同挚友将往事娓娓道来。

“时间在那支酒瓶里的累积超过了我的预计，这个房间里的简易术式同样如此，而黑白棋，那支插在锁眼里等待零件齐全方可使用的钥匙，被你转动了。”

银发绅士口中语调轻柔，附着了让人放下戒心的魔力般，不过这只换到了福尔摩斯一声偏软的轻哼。

但侦探并不开口否认。

那些都是真话。可即便如此，他也想皱着鼻子反驳上几句……而教授却已经自顾自地继续说了下去。

“我说，喂，夏洛克。”

一种被故意拖长，又微微上扬的腔调。

“既然你特地取用并且摔掉了那只我最喜欢的杯子，我应该有权利要求些适当的补偿吧？”

侦探的手腕被重新牢牢按在木台面上，恶棍嘴里那些残余的温和被突兀地置换成了带着不在意和随口提起的轻佻，简直毫无道理可言。

“一支舞的酬劳还不够吗？”

他努力挣着手，膝盖顶着越发逼近的罪犯的大腿，这抵抗没有起到很好的效果，反而双腿倒是被教授的分开了。

“我想如果它能够更加热烈些，就足够支付了。”

还不待夏洛克·福尔摩斯抬起头好好对上恶棍的那双眼睛来寻出答案，教授的脸已经逼近到了一个危险的距离，狡诈又深沉如海的蓝色眼睛正如他所愿将目光与之对上，而后微微一垂眼，便在他面前阖上。

温暖，带着轻微酒精的味道，扎人的胡子棘手的感受，以及出乎意料的柔软。

这就是福尔摩斯感受到的一切。

他本能地想躲，而身体却被吧台与教授的桎梏限制得毫无办法，甚至根本没能第一时间就反应过来那是个吻。

而后夏洛克·福尔摩斯终于睁大了双眼。

他瞪着眼前吻上自己嘴唇的宿敌，被制住的手也忘了反抗，只是撑在吧台边缘维持着身体平衡，如此造成的结果，就是侦探的身体被慢慢后压，直到后背触上古朴厚重的吧台，直到连腿开始被罪犯的手抬起也毫不知晓。

绅士的眉头突然一皱，这是自然，毕竟反应过来的猎物刚刚狠狠地咬破了他的舌头。但除了在嘴里逐渐弥漫开的血腥味，任何被计划执行的预谋都没有因此打消半分。那条恶龙甚至乘着猎物想要张嘴谩骂的机会撬开了侦探的牙关，将血，酒精，和炽热的温度一起带进那张素来能言善辩的嘴里。

脖颈被那只曾布下过遍布大半欧洲的百千诡计丝线，写过无数公式，但也精于调酒的手掌掐住，后推。但此时，所谓善和恶的两双眼睛，即便互相靠近到如此的距离，也没能看清对方瞳仁里所暗藏的，究竟还有些什么思量。

也许恶棍想瞧瞧他的猎物那些辛辣精准的讽刺究竟还能不能在接吻的时候派上用场，侦探的口腔被尽责地搜刮，唾液开始溢上嘴角，而此时正无处逃遁的软舌显得分外无措，没意识到正被带领着，骚扰着，品尝着。直到主人的脸颊因此泛上淡薄的红潮，连耳尖也泛起热度，以及樱粉色。

难不成药物里还有精神类的催淫剂成分不成？

被吻到瘫软在木台面上，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的第一反应，只有这个。裤子被扒下的凉意令他猛地回神，若是因为药物作用下的一个吻就被迷倒，福尔摩斯早就败给莫里亚蒂无数次了。还在略微颤抖着的手臂猛地向后一拽挣出教授的钳制，短暂蓄力之后，一个带着强大破坏性的肘击被狠狠砸向吧台台面。

“呜……！！”

木制台面随之破裂的闷响没有如愿在侦探耳边响起，反之臂根处传来的烈性剧痛，让他忍不住痛哼出声。

“我说，侦探先生。”

那个数学教授一歪头。

“它还有用呢，别下手这么狠嘛。”

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的反应速度倒是和年纪完全不相符，在福尔摩斯打算砸破吧台借力脱身的时候，抢先一步将侦探的手臂关节错位了。

男人的计划被识破，脱臼的右手无力地瘫软在吧台上动弹不得，那双青绿色的眼睛倒是在此时格外充满愤怒地瞪着他。

但下装被继续褪到脚踝，落上地板，侦探修长的大腿被抬高，主人希冀逃离的合拢没有得逞，甚至还被银发男人更加往外打开了些。因为争斗从沉睡中苏醒几分，在深蓝色毛发中尚还半软的性器，或者那仍不知险情严峻的窄紧后穴，都一并没能从男人的目光里逃开，被审视了个清楚。

“呼……呼啊……”

不知是伤员还是施暴者的低声喘息悄悄响起，但又迅速消散了。

身体被注视的强烈不适感开始继续怂恿蓝发男人做出抵抗，但药物之下的力量恢复又何来快速一说。浑身泛起的无力感反而使他对于肠道之内软肉慢慢被拓开的感受，来得格外清晰。

但滞涩感没有在这个扩张的过程里出现得多少强烈，相反，一股陌生的滑腻感在略显迟钝的肠道传开，带着冷意的电流直传到了侦探的尾椎骨，令他不适地扭了扭胯。

“呜…呵…老混蛋，准备充分是不是……”侦探咬牙抵抗着异样感，眼神却牢牢盯着教授的脸，毫无示弱之意。

教授闻言撇撇嘴，手上的动作却没有慢下多少。

“呵哈哈…等着我的到来，呵啊…说的…呼嗯说的好听……等着上我是不是……”

这样的问题从夏洛克·福尔摩斯嘴里问出倒显得奇怪，既不像挑衅，也不似质问。语句也因为身前人偶尔刺激到腺体的动作而被时不时打断，带着低低的鼻音。

比起侦探的反抗，对于教授来说唤醒这具长期远离床第之事的身体，要更加富有挑战性。即便莫里亚蒂稍微借助了其他从者的能力，以此布下可爱的阴谋，但这也直到此时才慢慢开始完全生效。毕竟接吻对于伟大的侦探来说虽然陌生，但也没有到一吻就令其惊诧到忘记反抗的程度。

“虽然说老是败给你，但既然在新宿输给我一次，那自然也会有第二次，夏洛克。”

深入的手指倒是看起来顾忌了下肠道主人是个性爱新手，第一次探入时颇为绅士地只探入了一根作为首当其冲的领袖，“我很期待你的滋味。”

“噢，谢谢，但是……呜…希望你不会三分钟就草草了事，教授。毕竟岁月不饶人，您老人家得注意不应期……呀啊！！！”

大概是烦透了这无休无止的斗嘴，教授骨节分明的手指在甬道敏感点的位置狠狠一碾，如愿以偿地听到了侦探的高昂呻吟。

“不用你操心我的下体健康，大侦探。它状态如何，你可以直接以身感受。”银发男人抽出手指放弃了继续扩张，嗤声道。不等福尔摩斯发声，灼热物件抵上后穴口的危险感受令他寒战猛起。

身前的男人没有再表示出任何善心，双指撑开脆弱的穴口，硕大性器顶端随即挤入，借着润滑剂的助力推搡开纷纷阻碍自己的肠肉，狠狠碾过侦探的前列腺便硬往甬道深处操去。

“你……呜啊…！呼……呜嗯…”

来自敏感点的剧烈快感，酸胀感，肠道撕裂的烈性痛感一并袭上那个永远冷静无比的头脑。也许侦探想要抑制到嘴的呻吟，但这还未成功的隐忍被身前男人在初次狠操到肠道深处后尽数打破了。

“不要……喂，莫里亚蒂…拔出来！呀啊……”

“不要？”

性器毫不留情地抽出过半，紧致而初尝暴行的甬道甚至被带出微不可见的粉红肠肉以及混合并不均匀的白色润滑剂和单薄血液。

“但是我要。”教授并没有给予蓝发男人缓和时间，膝弯和腰身被抓牢固定，炽热的凶刃再次操回肠道最深处，略慢而有力的抽插随之到来。

“我快数不清那些日子了，夏洛克。呼…不论是和你作对的，等待的，还是被数字和情报包围的日子……到处都会出现你的影子，记忆太清晰以至于持续了那么久，久到我终于能假装泰然自若，而你却偏偏那时在新宿出现，然后来到了这里……”

侦探一定听清了这些话，因为那双被情欲直逼出生理泪水的眼睛里，又不合时宜地出现了思考的神色。

“毕竟…世界需要一个去探明真相的角色。”

“哼，那时候的话吗。”

“你真是台推理机器，夏洛克……连做爱的时候也能分神去思考，啊……毕竟你比我聪明多了，是不是，侦探先生。”语气陡然冰冷，连带着银发男人身下的动作也变得温柔尽失。一记狠碾让侦探痛呼随之而出。

“呜啊！……呼…有什么动机促使你说出这种，呜…这种与你那…无比骄傲的性格毫不相符的…话吧…詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。怀旧可不是你的风格，呼…呼…就算上了年纪。呜嗯…另…另外这种时候的赞扬可真是刺耳。”

侦探鼻子里哼出几个细小的闷声，也不知是嘲讽，还是被顶到深处的无法忍受。

衬衫敞开，领结略皱地挂在胸前，而除此之外一丝不挂的侦探，气势依旧咄咄逼人。左手捏住自己被卸关节的右手臂一个巧劲上提，伴随着骨骼归位的喀嚓声，福尔摩斯脱臼的右手也随之恢复了行动力。

“‘对自己估价过低和夸大自己的才能一样都是违背真理的。’哈哈哈哈哈哈……哼，果然就是你这个讨厌鬼。”

教授脸上那些阴霾宛如变戏法般消散而去，意外爽朗的笑声却像是把最后一丝疑虑也打散了似的，俯身凑上侦探脖颈，愉悦地在上面留下了点点泛红的吻痕，又仿佛不满足似的，在福尔摩斯的肩膀上咬了一记，齿间溢出淡淡的血迹来。

“嘶……都已经和人做上了，才完全确定我是真货？…教授，性急可不是好兆头。”

“只不过是九十九加一罢了。但这确实令人愉悦，夏洛克。”

浅红的舌尖安慰似的舔过自己造成的齿印，教授低声笑着，手掌盖上侦探腿间因为他的操弄而颤抖着，抖动着淌下透明液体的性器，修长手指蹭着柱身抚慰着，指尖甚至点着顶端的冠状沟轻搔，滑过小孔，柱身被慷慨地套弄，这一切猝不及防地让侦探的东西硬挺起来，在恶棍的手里胀大，想要高潮。

敏感处被刺激的感受令侦探一愣，不等反抗，带着不知名情绪的狠狠律动已经被先一步呈上。福尔摩斯的神情有些狼狈，浑身上下唯一一件还算整洁的衬衫大敞着，胸膛上还有未消散的吻痕，因为身后男人毫无预警的摆胯抽插，连腰也颤抖起来。

连吧台上也尽是打翻的酒瓶所四散涌出的酒液。

“再……重点…”

带着难耐的鼻音，男人闷闷地说着，鼻尖有些发红，恢复的双手没有继续做出抵抗，有些无措地撑着桌面。

“当然。”

教授大方地将性器顶端纳入柔软的掌心，如侦探所愿地给予更加烈性的快感，仍在肠道内的性器也朝着男人最喜欢的位置一次，然后又一次令其餍足地用令人腿软的力道抽插着，直到饱食性欲带来的强烈快感，开始不时痉挛的小穴在每次教授的肉棒操进来时，无法每次都紧张地吃紧后，他才闷声笑着按住侦探的大腿后推，以将暴风雨扩散的更为热烈。

润滑剂早已因为毫不讲究的交合淌出侦探肠道，滴在吧台上。粘稠而湿漉漉的液体将两人结合的位置沾湿得一塌糊涂，无论是抽出时会挤出些许白色润滑剂的通红肉棒，还是初尝肉欲被操到泛着红肿，却依旧吞吃着凶物的后穴，都被打湿得过于多汁，而又情色。

侦探的性器在教授的抚慰下毫无抵抗地溅射出精液，但它因为后穴的操弄而可怜地依旧半硬着，被那只年纪更大的手握着，随着甬道被抽插的节奏操着教授的掌心，被慷慨地给予周到的服务。

房间的空气中早已尽是交媾带来的独特气味，以及酒精的气息，温度还在略略上升。“呜啊……！哈啊……呜…嗯”而开始无暇克制，被拖长了调子显得更加令人血液燥热的一声呻吟因为教授又一次操到侦探的敏感点而被猝不及防地掷出，侦探也听见了自己的声音，如此软而饱食性欲的声调，让他连脖颈也红了起来。尽管不算是害羞。

“那里……嗯啊…呜……！”他像是快再次高潮，手臂搂紧了银发男人，连修长的双腿也开始不自觉缠上教授的腰身。

“哪里？”但恶棍就是恶棍。

“…快到了…呜嗯…再用力点…教授…那里…”但侦探似乎不愿清楚告知，咕哝着，摆着胯将屁股里的东西往更爽的地方带。

而恶魔将湿漉漉的性器抽出，强忍着射精感，按着男人的腰身，再次发问。

“不愿意说清楚吗？夏洛克……呼，操你哪里？”

而侦探只是睁着那双被情欲的雾气笼罩的青绿瞳仁，半清醒，半带着强烈情热地看着他。

“……”

而先忍不住的依旧是他。

教授哼声灌了口苦艾酒，便强硬地吻上福尔摩斯的嘴唇，酒精在唇齿间翻滚，舌头不似调情般，纠缠着，狠狠从对方那里搜刮一切，酒液从报复性地激烈深吻中的唇间溢出，直淌上侦探带着吻痕的胸膛，而吻开始向下延续，酒液所沾染之处，也同样留下了断断续续的深红印记。

“曾经的可卡因，以及现在和我做爱，哪个更令你满足呢……侦探先生…”

恶棍这么问着，一边刺激着身下的人，像是幼稚的较劲。

“我已经戒了可卡因了，教授。你知道这个。”

像是毫不相关的回答，却让莫里亚蒂垂眼，而后轻哼笑出声。

“你可真会欺负人啊，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

他伸手一揽，便将侦探搂进怀里，放上小圆桌边那一大块边上还散落着棋子，在共舞之时被扯落下来的深红色窗帘上，手掌摁着男人沾染着精液的胸膛，将尾声妥善延续。

酒瓶中剩余不多的昂贵酒液被倾洒在深红布料与两个敌人之间，那些依旧在慢慢变化的情绪被两人自顾自地塞进不同的角落，唯独性爱和未散的情热随着每一次的抽插在急需快感来达到高潮的暴徒与并非善茬的受害人之间浓烈地被散布着。

一声闷哼在一阵连续的狠狠肉体碰撞声中响起，大股大股的精液溅射上肠壁，这陌生且令人几欲疯狂的被射精感直逼得侦探又一次将显得稀薄的精液射在自己的小腹上，深蓝的毛发早已被各种液体打湿，粘腻地在疲软的性器旁，充当色情的陪衬。

一些精液散落在了他们身下的深红色窗帘上，厚重的布料混织着暗色的丝线，在此时显得既庄重，又透着万分的淫靡。

教授将性器抽出，侦探暂时无法合拢的穴口顿时断断续续流出了精液与其他混杂的液体，这感觉过于令人羞耻，以至于福尔摩斯又狠狠瞪了身前的男人一眼。

但也许这本应成为警告的一眼起了些不该有的催化作用，侦探的胸膛贴上了那张柔软的羊毛地毯，脸侧即是那片被打翻的波尔多酒渍和玻璃碎片，而银发恶棍的手按在男人脊背之上，丝毫不顾侦探高潮后还在痉挛的肠道以及嘴上发出的抗议，粗暴地操干着无法吃紧肉棒的甬道，恶意地刺激着侦探几欲麻木的敏感点，直到再次将大部分精液溅进红肿不堪的后穴，一小部分甚至因为教授在射精的最后关头抽出了性器，淌上了侦探泛着粉色的脊背。

在被激烈性爱摧残后，意外收获了一个被抱到私人休息室清理，直到脱力昏睡过去前，教授感觉到侦探似乎有想说什么，但只是抓住了身上被他裹住的那件深蓝内衬的大衣一角，然后却又松开了手。

那些在深处搅动着，翻涌着的情绪，思量，各式各样的打算，令两人都无法坦然将这种别扭的关系称作爱，却也不能讲作解决需要。因为他们是宿敌，永远争斗，不会在看不见的角落互舔伤口，这是他们成为这个存在时，就被注定的事实。

但有什么在发生改变，即便是这样一支令人无法称其为舞蹈的共舞里。

那不可名状。


End file.
